


Secret

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Secrets, Forgiveness, Love, Love/Hate, Pain, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I updated chapter one a bit for a better flow of the second chapter. Ever find a secret so big it can ruin how you see the world and the people in it. A secret that HYDRA has been keeping or Pierce has been keeping is about to come to light and it will rock some world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry when I wrote this, so I hope that it is okay. Review if you want me to continue it or not. The file is in Italicized

Agent 13 broke into a heavily guarded S.H.I.E.L.D/HYDRA base. She walked over to a file cabinet She pulled open the drawer and skimmed through till she found the file she wanted. She flipped it open and read it.

_Grant Douglas Ward_

_Born: January 7th, 1983_

_Massachusetts_

_Parents: Andrew Ward/ Angela Ward_

_Siblings: 3_

_Grandparents: Daniel Sousa/ Margret "Peggy" Sousa_

She flipped the page over and started to read again.

_Ex-Agent Peggy Carter contacted Director Alexander Pierce in the 90's after hearing her fifteen year old grandson Grant was arrested. Asking him to get her grandson out of jail and into S.H.E.I.L.D where he would be safe. Pierce agreed sending his most respected Agent. John Garrett. They kept Carter informed about Grant's progress till her dementia kicked in._

_PERFECT REVENGE._

Agent 13 closed the file and squeezed it in both her hands in anger. She heard people coming she put the file in a bag she brought and grabbed her gun not caring if they are good or bad. She adjusted the mask she was wearing then she walked out of the room and was greeted by S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Army Soldiers. She aimed her gun and pulled the trigger. ©

 


End file.
